Information and computer technology comprises an essential component for modern business operations. The utility of computer technology has been enhanced by the coupling of computers with information networks such as the Internet and World Wide Web (“WWW”). Successful business operations in the global marketplace require a synergetic relationship between local and distributed operations. For example, localized operations may include research and development, inventory management, customer service, strategic planning, etc. Distributed operations are conducted, for example, by sales personnel in the field who interact with customers and perform such tasks as order generation, customer relations, customer support, etc. Field personnel use mobile devices such as laptop computers for customer information, intake of customer orders, communication with one or more centralized databases at the home office, etc. Field personnel demand accurate and timely information regarding the state of business operation in order to effectively perform their jobs. For example, sales personnel typically require up to the minute information regarding current inventory levels, product availability and customer data. Conversely, the enterprise can operate more effectively through centralized management of information regarding the operations of field personnel and information collected in the field.